Ikebukero's Truth
by MoshiMoshiMomoMochi
Summary: Mikado is bored of his normal life back at home and wants an exciting new life in Ikebukero. When he arrives, he sees a mysterious girl, and soon after, a horrific murder! Who was this girl and are the two cases linked? How deep will he plunge in the shadows of the city to get what he wishes for? Can Masaomi keep his best friend out of the dangers of the city?Future character death
1. 1: Limits and Warnings

Hello readers and writers of FanFiction .net ! This is my first attempt of writing a story, so any good feedback would be highly appreciated. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

Warning: Future character death: Probably some OCness (Ill try to keep them in character as much as possible)

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!

* * *

'What do I want most in this world'?

Mikado asked himself as he neared his destination. The train finally came to a halt; people neatly stepped off the train to their right as more piled on. The young teen followed the flow of the natives of Ikebukero, occasionally bumping into a stranger, his apologies falling upon deaf ears. Sighing, he rested his back against a support beam. 'What am I doing here? Can I become stronger? Who is the headless rider? Can I find connections?' The teen's eyes darkened in thought. His train of thought was interrupted when he noticed somebody staring at him. It was as if she was reading his mind, the intense stare made it look as if the girl looking into his very soul. Her appearance was hard to judge, she had reddish golden hair that matched her eye color and fair skin, which was unusual for a Japanese person. After several seconds, which felt like hours to Mikado, the girl smirked and disappeared from his sight as the next train obscured his view of her. Mikado looked all around in search of the girl, but it was as if she had vanished. Bewildered, he creased his eyebrows in deep thought. Did he really see someone, or was it just his imagination? If so, who was she and why did she smirk at him? His thoughts were once again interrupted by someone staring at him, but this time it was a familiar face. Before him stood a boy slightly taller than him with a devilish smirk on his face. He had died blond hair and wore a white hoodie and a pair of blue jeans. The teen looked to the died blond with a bemused expression.

"Hey! Masa…omi"? Mikado tilted his head to the side in doubt.

"What's with the uncertainty? Don't tell me you forgot this handsome face?! It is I, the charming and sexy Kida Masaomi of Ikebukero"! The other teen exclaimed while holding his arms out, as if displaying himself to the world.

"It is you! It's really you Kida-kun! You still have the same lame jokes too!"

"Hey! That wasn't a joke Mikado!" the other wined as he jabbed his friend in the ribs as punishment.

After a reunion that consisted of teasing, fighting, and joking, the two headed off to Sunshine, a popular place in Ikebukero. After walking a few minutes, Masaomi became silent and his cheerful appearance was replaced with a look of seriousness. They had passed a large crowd of people with panicked looks and police officers focused on analyzing the scene before them. Mikado was very curious about the chaotic sight before him. He walked closer to get a better view, but was pulled away by his best friend. Confused, the black-haired teen sent the other a questioning look. Kida was grave as he began to answer his friend's puzzled expression.

"Listen Mikado" He began.

"Ikebukero is a really fun and exciting place to be, but now it's at it most dangerous time".

"Is it the black rider"? The black-haired teen inquired.

"No, more dangerous and terrifying" Masaomi slightly shivered as he responded.

Mikado's eyes sparkled with interest and excitement as he waited for his friend to continue.

"Just don't get in to trouble, stay off the streets at night, and lock your door ok? Then you shouldn't have to worry about _it_"_._

The blond put careful emphasis on the word 'it', sounding a mixture of disgust and fear in his voice.

"What is '_it'?_ Why is it so dangerous?" The shorter teen, now eager with anticipation, almost demanded.

"Look Mikado, don't get any ideas, but there's a murderer out in Ikebukero. He targets people he judges as 'bad' and brutally murders them". He paused before finishing, taking in a shaky breath. "He then displays their body in Ikebukero, _without their eyes_."

* * *

Let me know what you think, I'll try to upload more at least every week if you want. （＾ｖ＾）

Thanks again for reading!(*＾▽＾)／

-Momomochi


	2. 2: The Origin of Rumors

Hi again and here's chapter 2! I forgot to mention that I am terrible at writing stories, but started so I can grow stronger as an author. Thank you very much for reading and feedback is always appreciated!

* * *

…

The chat room is currently empty.

Tanaka Taro has entered the chat room.

**Tanaka Taro: **Hello is anyone here today?

Setton has entered the chat room.

**Setton:** Good Afternoon Tanaka Taro-kun.

**Tanaka Taro: **Hey Setton-san. It looks like it's just you and me today. ^_^;

Kanra has entered the chat room.

**Kanra:** Helloooo everybody! Did you miss me?!

**Setton:** Looks like you spoke too soon -_-:

**Kanra:** It seems that you have been talking about me behind my back! Boooo.

**Tanaka Taro:** Hey, now that everyone is here I have a question for you guys.

**Setton:** Sure, what is it?

**Tanaka Taro:** Well do you know about a murderer right now in Ikebukero that's taking people's eyes?

**Kanra:** Oh, you mean the Slayer of Ikebukero?

**Setton:** Him? I've heard him mentioned on the news a lot lately. Didn't he just kill another man today near Sunshine?

**Tanaka Taro: **Yeah, I was there when they discovered the body. Do you know more about him?

**Kanra:** I sure do! He goes around at night and murders people in Ikebukero. Most of his victims are either part of gangs or have some kind of criminal record. They say if you see someone staring at you with golden eyes you're his next target~

Mikado froze as he read the last line of the chat. Was he the slayer's next target? If that girl was the slayer then why choose him in the first place? He never did anything bad that he could think of. He didn't even have a criminal record. The teen closed his laptop and rose from his desk. "I better check the doors to see if they're locked before I go to bed" he thought aloud as he drowsily made his way across the room. He reached out for the door handle just as a loud knock sounded from the other side. Startled, his heart pounded out of his chest thinking of the Slayer of Ikebukero. Frozen with fear, the black-haired teen stood still. Minutes passed before the silence was broken once again by another loud knock, but this time it wasn't from the door. Mikado turned his head instantly to see someone crouching outside of his window. The person on the other side of the window tapped the glass again, this time speaking.

"Hello Tanaka Taro-kun! It's meee! Open up! I can see you're there!" Confused, Mikado thought that this stranger sounded awfully familiar, and was surprised to be called by his online alias. Putting the two together, the teen finally came to a conclusion.

"Kanra-san?"

"Yup, that's me! Can I come in now? It's awfully chilly out here!" The red-eyed man exclaimed through the glass.

Mikado hesitantly opened his window letting in the older teen from the icy cold of night.

"I thought Kanra-san was a girl. But anyways, why are you here? More importantly how do you know where I live?" Mikado questioned, overwhelmed by the whole situation.

"Tanaka Taro-kun seemed off at tonight's chat. He didn't even say goodbye, so I came to check on him~" The older male said, acting very nonchalant and childish while occasionally making gestures with his hands.

"Anyways" continued the stranger, quickly changing the subject before Mikado could ask anymore questions "Congratulations on moving to Ikebukero! By the way my name is Izaya. Orihara Izaya. It's nice to finally meet you".

"Ummm, uhh, my name is Mikado Ryugamine. It's uhhh nice to meet you to?" he responded with confusion in his voice.

"Umm, I-"

"So I was wondering why you wanted to know so much about the Slayer of Ikebukero" interrupted Izaya. "Perhaps did you encounter the slayer in person~"

"Well, I think I might have today at the train station… I'm not sure, but she did stare at me… she also had golden eyes too…" Mikado responded, recalling the events from earlier that day.

"Hmmm, interesting. Maybe you're her next target~" the raven-haired elder teased, smirking at the younger teen.

Mikado stared at the other with panic in his eyes. "Why would she want to kill me though?"

"Who knows? Maybe you're a secret gang leader or something, and she wants you out of her way?" Izaya said jokingly, but with serious eyes that never let the other out of their sight. When Mikado widened his eyes in shock, the red-eyed man smirked.

"Well, it's getting pretty late, I should start heading back now" Izaya yawned, stretching his arms over his head.

The elder began to walk towards the front door, and before exiting, turned his head slightly and said, "If you ever need information, you know who to call. Here's my card."

The older male placed the card on a desk near the front door and skipped out cheerfully into the inky black night. After locking the door and window of his apartment he picked up his card and then laid down wrapping himself in his futon. Now Mikado had more questions on his mind. Who was this said informant Orihara Izaya? How did he know where he lived, and was he serious about him being a gang leader? He thought his identity of being the Dollars leader was completely unknown and secret. What if they knew his identity and were after him?

Thoughts once again stormed Mikado's mind before finally drifting to sleep.


	3. 3: Reality as it is

Third chapter! Enjoy~

* * *

"Hello and I would like to welcome all freshmen students to Raira Academy. I hope that this year, students achieve their academic goals and establish..." Mikado tuned out the rest of the repetitive drone; what the principle was saying was unimportant for the teen. What was important, however, was figuring out who this "slayer" was and why she chose him as her next target. Perhaps she didn't like the fact that he was the leader of a gang that had a bad reputation among the streets of Ikebukero. It wasn't his fault that this happened though- he even wanted to make the Dollars a good gang too.

The teen sighed in confusion, very worn-out from the night. Mikado was just about to pass out from exhaustion when all the lights turned off in the auditorium and the large screen showing the face of the speaker became fuzzy. A few people in the audience gasped and the room was filled with the sound of people's energetic whispers. Mikado was confused as well, but the room once again was quiet when the screen displayed a new speaker.

"Hello and welcome to the people of Japan. I am here today to talk a little bit about this city within a city, Ikebukero" the orator spoke with an unnatural voice, obviously altered from its original. "As most of you are concerned, you are living safely and freely while the police take care of Ikebukero's shadows. But are you really safe? Is law enforcement taking care of all the injustices around us? Today I will tell you the truth. The truth about the slayer. The truth about this city's gangs. The truth that people are being kidnapped everyday right off our very streets while officials sit back and do nothing."

Mikado stared wide-eyed at the speaker, who was clocked in black. The only feature that was visible was the person's lips, making it near impossible to identify them. "Our government doesn't want us to know about this. They want to keep us ignorant. The more ignorant we are, the more power they have over us- the more control of our lives they have. If you want to know the truth, to live truly free and knowing, join me and we will make the future brighter. Meet at Ikebukero's West exit on March first and we will show Japan we want true freedom."

Mikado was temporarily blinded by the sudden return of the lighting in the auditorium. The screen was dark now, leaving no evidence of the unknown speaker. Shocked whispers and murmurs sounded throughout the room yet again, but were quickly hushed by the principle's call for attention.

* * *

School was cancelled that day because of the incident, and people were told to go straight home.

"March first, huh?" the teen thought out loud but was interrupted by two hands that covered his eyes unexpectedly.

"Guess who?" the 'unknown' person asked with a playful tone in his voice.

"Masaomi, I'm not in the mood for your lame jokes right now" Mikado sighed with a very unamused facial expression.

"Oh hey Mikado-kun! That's no way to treat your best friend!" The died-blond complained while putting the other in a head lock and ruffling his hair.

"Stop it Masaomi! Owww, it hurts! Cut it out already!" Mikado exclaimed while struggling to break free from the other's grip.

"Only if you answer my question!" Kida said, then changing to a more serious tone, "You weren't thinking about going to the meeting on March first, right?"

"…"

"Mikado?"

The black–haired teen remained silent. A look of frustration and concern took over Kida's face at the implied answer.

"Look Mikado, I've seen the dangers of this city. I've been in the shadows, and I deeply regret my past actions. I don't want the same thing happening to you too."

Mikado's face darkened as he gave the other a threatening glare.

"I can handle my own life Masaomi. Stay out of my business and don't get in my way."

Kida was caught off guard by the other's personality change. A look of shock was replaced with a hurt appearance, and finally a concerned look.

"Hey Mikado, are you ok? You seem… off today"

"I'm fine, I'm going home now. The school said to go home as quickly as possible. Goodbye." Mikado said coolly before turning and swiftly walking the direction was originally going.

The blonde teen stared into the direction Mikado was going and sighed. He was worried about his best friend; just how much did he change in the last four years? Kida though back to his dark days and remembered the _incident. _His eyes widened in terror and he muttered, "I can't let the same thing happen to Mikado. I can't let _that_ take away another one of my friends." Kida recalled the horrific event that took his loved one away from him.

* * *

You'll finally know what Kida has been afraid of next chapter! Okay, thanks for reading again and please leave reviews! I'll update ASAP. Bye bye for now!

-Momomochi


	4. 4: Love and Terror

Hi everyone! Sorry for taking so long on the update, I was out of town for a couple of days on an island (no internet). Thanks for your patience!

* * *

Before leaving his apartment, Kida checked his reflection in his mirror. He smoothed the wrinkles out of his new uniform and tied a yellow scarf around his neck for his signature touch.

"Screw adults for making us go to school 'n' stuff! Why can't they just let us enjoy our youth while we have it? School is so annoying!"

The blond kicked his nearby shoulder bag, spilling a few of its contents across the floor. Sighing out of irritation, he gathered his strewn belongings and headed to his new middle school.

A large sign was placed out in front of the school gates listing student names and the class number. Kida quickly found his own name in class 2 and then looked for any other names he knew. Scanning the whole list, only one name sounded familiar.

"Anri Sonohara" He said out loud, as if saying the name would help him remember who it was.

"Umm, What is it?" A girl with glasses standing next to him said, looking surprised and confused.

"Huh? Oh!" After observing the girl's large chest and round glasses, it finally struck him that this girl was Anri, his first crush.

Trying to make his situation less awkward, Kida started a conversation with her.

"Hello Anri-chan! I noticed that we're in the same class this year!"

Anri just stared back with an expressionless face before agreeing, "Yes, it seems so Kida-san."

"So I was wondering if you and your two friends would like to go out sometime?" The blond mentally slapped himself for using his flirting "skills" with his old crush. Instead of the anticipated offended look or slap, the other just looked confused. "Umm, I don't know who you're talking about, but ok I guess…"

Kida was surprised that she actually accepted to go out with him, whether it was official or not. Dumbstruck, he was lost for words and just stared at the dark-haired girl. This caused Anri to smile slightly and giggle before turning away. "Let's go to class, I don't want to be late on the first day."

"Uhhh, ok. Hey wait up!" The blond shouted as he broke into a run to catch up with his new girl friend.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months changed to years as the couple spent their time together laughing and being happy. In three months they would be freshmen in Raira, so the two were enjoying their summer. Although Kida was very happy with Anri, he was also very successful in his color gang, the yellow scarves. Over the years his gang was winning fights against other gangs and gaining popularity and power. This made the teen feel very confident and dominant, but made Anri feel uncomfortable and worried. " Kida, I don't think you should fight anymore. It's reckless and you will regret it."

"Psssh, abandon my successful gang? Never! If anything, I think you should find a way to get rid of Saika. What if that thing takes control of you one day and you start slashing people uncontrollably? Kida retorted defiantly.

"That is another matter Masaomi-kun. I have a bad feeling about the tension between the yellow scarves and the blue squares. I also think _that man_ is up to something." Anri replied, disgust lacing the last few words of her sentence.

"Anri, look. I'll be fine. We promised each other that we wouldn't let these outside matters get between us. I mean you were unsure if you could love me back at first because of Saika. But our love overcame that demon inside of you and now we're a happy couple! I can handle this, ok?" Kida wrapped an arm around his girlfriend in comfort, but the large-chested girl did not look at ease.

"Alright everyone. Tonight is the day we smash the blue squares into the ground and make them disappear for good!" The blond teen roared to his followers, who fervently cheered at his spoken words. Just then a large bang interrupted the young gang leader's speech and the back door was thrown open. Numerous other adolescents sporting blue articles of clothing and various weapons flooded into the yellow scarves' hideout, surrounding them.

"Heya, Kida-kun. How's the gang holdin' out for ya?" A young boy with a large smirk taunted, causing the other to become slightly irritated.

"Oh I would say pretty good. Can your crappy gang hold out another fight, or are you just going to run away again?" The blond taunted back. "Here, since I'm a good guy, I'm going to let you guys have the first hit. Go on, you'll need it, although you don't have a chance of winning."

Kida held his arms out, signaling the other to strike. The youngster's blue eyes flashed dangerously, but his face still promptly held its smirk. Before either made their next move, the fight was disturbed by a mysterious black figure that staggered into the room.

The room fell silent until the two gang leaders spoke up. "Hey, we're in the middle of something here. Unless you're here to join the fight then ge-" before the blue squares' leader could finish, his words were cut off by a sharp pain in his stomach. The blue-eyed teen looked down to see the black figure crouching in front of him, holding a long silver blade that pierced his own body. Loosing conscience, the young boy fell to the floor as the other quickly retracted its blade into its sleeve. The figure turned to face Masaomi, golden eyes locked on to his own. Frozen with fear, the blond just stood still as the cloaked figure lunge towards him.

Instead of the sound of his insides splattering on the floor, the teen heard the sound of metal crashing together. He looked up to see a red-eyed girl blocking the attack from the other, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Don't even think about laying a finger on my beloved human. You will die here." Anri, who was now under the influence of Saika, fiercely stated.

The black-haired girl pulled back on her sword before skillfully swinging it back at the figure, slicing into its abdomen. The dark form fell to the floor, presumably dead. Kida was still shocked from the line of events that just happened. He wanted to know what that monster-like creature was and why it targeted them. Before approaching the figure, Anri stopped him. "Kida-kun, are you hurt? What happ-" Red eyes faded into brown as the girl slumped forward. A blade now protruded from her chest, but the girl was still somewhat conscience. The blond had no idea what to do, this monster was going to kill him. He was sure of it; this is where he would die. The teen desperately looked around for any escape. Seeing an open door, he followed his instincts and ran as fast as he could towards the opening. Behind him, he heard the slashing and screaming of his lover. Kida escaped into the night, leaving behind his most important person and all his dignity.

Rain hid the teen's tears; 'it was his own selfish actions that caused all of this! Why did he run? Did he really love her, or was it all just a lie? Was this a nightmare? It must have been, none of this could have happened! It was just a dre-' a ring tone erupted from his pocket, surprising the blond out of his thoughts. He quickly pulled out his phone and read the screen :Izaya Orihara. 'What does this guy want at a time like this?!'

"What!" Kida shouted, louder than anticipated into the receiver.

"Hey, hey. No need to be so loud! Geeze." The sickening familiar voice sounded into the blonde's ears, causing a grimace to from on his face.

"Why did you call?" The soaked teen impatiently spoke into his cell.

"Oh yeah! I was going to ask you how your little brawl was. Did anything… unexpected happen?"

The teen's eyes widened at the last sentence. "What do you mean by 'unexpected'? You mean you knew about that thing?!

"Ooooh, so it really showed up, huh? Well, that's all I needed to know. Thank you for the information, buh bye now~"

"Hey wait you-!" The dial tone sounded, indicating that the call was ended.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" The teen shouted and threw his cell phone against the wall of his apartment.

"I'm so pathetic" he whispered into his sweater sleeve, now soaked with tears, rain, and blood.


	5. 5: The Bartender and the Troll

**Hey readers, It's been a very long time since I updated (maybe over a year?), but I stopped writing for two reasons. One is that my life has been very very very busy and hectic, and the other reason is that hardly anyone has shown an interest in this story. I felt like I was wasting my time, so if anyone wants me to continue updating with more of this story please let me know. I love writing, and I would love to finish this fic as well, but it may not be worth it to keep writing if nobody wants to read it.**

**Please read, review, and enjoy yourselves!**

The young teen continued to walk dully down the now familiar streets of Ikebukero. Mikado felt bad for cooling his best friend off, but if he wanted to live a life out of the ordinary. He didn't understand why his best friend always seemed panicked about the slayer and his safety; although he did think he was the slayer's next target.

When Mikado was deep in thought, he was completely oblivious to his surroundings. He walked full force into a figure waiting to cross the intersection, although it didn't feel like a person he collided with, but a brick wall. The teen fell backwards onto the pavement and dropped his school bag, its contents spilling and loose papers were carried away by the unexpected gust of wind.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me! I wasn't looking where I-" the teen was cut off by the feeling of suddenly being lifted off his feet and being held by the neck of his uniform. Mikado flinched, preparing for the beating he was going to get by this hoodlum, but the beating never came. He was soon returned to the grown and he opened his blue eyes to look at who had just picked him up.

Blond hair, sunglasses, and a bartender uniform caught the teen off-guard. This distinctive description seemed familiar to the teen- he remembered Masaomi warned him about someone like him.

A grunt came from the taller male as he turned around and lit cigarette. He exhaled the smoke and the younger teen watched the smoke escape his lips. The boy was confused about why this dangerous man didn't hurt him or say anything, but he was just thankful that he didn't receive a beating from this man. Mikado swiftly collected the remaining belongings he had that didn't blow away in the wind and started to head in a different direction- anywhere he could get away from this intimidating man.

Mikado quickened his pace as he escaped the situation only to walk into another person. This time he did not fall to the ground, but he was embraced into a hug.

"Mikado-kun! Fancy meeting you here~" Mikado's capture chirped as he tried to break free from his sudden embrace.

"Izaya-kun? Wha-"

Almost as soon as he said the tall raven-haired male's name, a vending machine whizzed past their heads as Izaya swung them around to avoid the deadly collision.

"Izaaaayaaaaaa" The blond bartender growled under his breath as he pulled a stop sign right out of the ground with his other hand. His cigarette fell to the ground and the blond stomped on it.

"Hey Shizu-kun! Fancy meeting you here too! It's always so busy for popular people like me~ By the way, that wasn't very nice of you to scare poor Mikado-kun over here. He said he was sorry, and you almost punched him across town!"

"Shut up! I was forcing myself to not kill that little runt, but he was different from those other punks who want to pick fights all the time. But now I know he must have a fucked up life if he associates with _you_. GET THE FUCK OUT OF IKEBUKERO, IZAAAYYAAAAAAAAA!"

As the brute blond started to swing the iron bar of the stop sign towards the two, Izaya held up the young teen as a shield.

The stop signed halted inches in front of the bewildered teen as the bartender used every ounce of restraint in him to stop from killing the blue-eyed boy.

"BASTARD!" The bartended growled out, but was caught off guard as the red-eyed male tossed the younger teen at Shizuo.

"Catch!" Izaya playfully exclaimed as he used him as a diversion and started to run away in the other direction.

"Oh no you DON'T!" The blond boomed, throwing the object he had in his hands as hard as he could at the escaping smug male. Without thinking, he threw Mikado at a superhuman speed. Izaya, looking slightly surprised for a moment dodged the teen and then turned around to watch as the school boy was hurled full force into a moving semi-truck.

I skipped down the side-walk and I caught a loose paper flying towards me. My golden eyes scanned the paper and I smirked. Today was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Review for future updates! **


	6. 6: I Want to Know the Truth

**Hello again! Thanks for reading! I decided to write this story to its end! I'm making this up as I go, but I do have an idea of how some things are going to be. (＾＿－****) Also note that the first person point of view is of a mysterious character that is watching over the situation (from the last chapter). You'll find out more later :3**

**Enjoy!**

"I'm gonna die. This is it, I'm so sorry mother, father, Masaomi… you tried to warn me, but I guess it's too late now. I don't want to die yet, not like this!"

The thoughts of the young teen where racing in his mind as he was hurled into the semi-truck. As he came closer, the blue-eyed teen braced for impact- as if wincing could somehow save him. When he finally felt impact, it was a lot softer than he anticipated. It still hurt, but it was as if something cushioned the collision. When the young teen opened his eyes, his vision was slightly blurred and all he saw were two golden orbs.

Blinking, he rubbed his eyes so he could get a better look of his savior. Golden eyes… golden-red hair and fair skin… "S-Slayer!?" Mikado blurted out, trying to move to get away from person believed to be the deadly slayer of Ikebukero.

"How goes it, Mikado Ryugamine-kun? Looks like I came right on time." The said Slayer laughed as she looked down at the boy. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you… yet" She winked after _yet_, but her smirk and wink disappeared with a look of pain.

"I'm not superhuman like those two over there you know." The girl gestured over to the two fighting men who were already three blocks away in their game of cat and mouse. As the girl stood up she coughed up some blood and then smirked at the stain it left on her hands. "Looks like I got some broken ribs and a punctured lung huh?" Mikado was on edge with this girl he believed to be the Slayer who was targeting him. But he was confused, why would the slayer save his life if they wanted him dead? Furthermore, how could this girl, wearing a white hoodie, a pink skirt, and sandals decorated with flowers be a terrifying killer? He needed to clarify things with this strange girl.

Mikado stood up and put on his best poker face. "Who are you and why did you save me? Why where you staring at me at the train station?"

The girl straightened herself out and gave the boy a look of irritation. "Oh, let's treat the person who saved your life and his bleeding to death over here like a criminal. Instead of playing detective, how about a 'Thank you'?"

Still wearing his best poker face, he demanded once again, "Who are you?"

"Well mister Ryugamine, aren't we impolite. You're quite different from your other shy persona. Anyways, I've been waiting for you for a long time, Mikado-kun." The girl stopped and stared at into the other's blue eyes, and then averted them to look at something else. "But alas- now isn't the time to chat. See you around~

"Mikado was oblivious of the crowd of people that was beginning to gather around him asking him if he was alright. He tried to stop the Slayer from going, but by the time he looked up she was nowhere in sight.

After convincing the people in the crowd he was completely unhurt and in no need of an ambulance, he asked around for the girl who had fled moments before. Apparently, no one in the crowd saw or knew of this girl he was talking about. He began to question his own sanity, but his thoughts were interrupted by the vibrating phone in his pocket. He glanced at the screen of his phone to see who the caller was only to see that the sender was unknown. It was just a text message that read, "Don't forget 2-1 W Exit"

Confused, the teen escaped the crowd of people and headed towards his apartment. Mikado sighed, but then looked up to the orange sky. The brilliant sunset reflected orange light into the teen's blue eyes as he smiled up to the sky. He was content with the amount of excitement he was getting in these past few days, but would his thirst for excitement ever be quenched? The black-haired teen decided that he would find out about this Slayer and the 'Truth' of Ikebukero.

**I'll be updating this story whenever I can, and I would like to give a special thanks to my wonderful reviewer, Ageha Sakura! She has encouraged me to continue writing this story with her awesomeness! Appreciation huggy! (づ- ****³-****)づ**

**Also please let me know if you think these updates are too short.**

**Thank for reading!**

**-Momomochi ヾ（＠＾▽＾＠）ノ**


	7. 7: The Headless Rider

**Hey guys! I should've said sooner, but this story contains spoilers of the real Durarara! story (like how Mikado is the leader of the dollars and the real identities of the chat room members). Like I said, this warning is too late, but if you haven't read the Drrr! manga I suggest you should go pick yourself up a copy from the bookstore. I personally think it's better than the anime, and the art captures the personalities of the characters in a better way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or have any other affiliations with its creation, production, or marketing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After running as much as I could, I stopped to rest in a secluded alley way. I couldn't breathe because my lungs were filling up with blood, but I remained calm as I performed medical procedures on myself. Pain was something that I chose not to slow me down, so I held off from the use pain killers. Using special equipment that I always carry in my backpack, I drained most of the blood from my lung as I struggled to breathe for oxygen. I felt my rib cage for my broken bones and I knew which ones were broken and I guessed at which ones were fractured.

When I felt that I could breathe again I stood up and I couldn't help the usual smirk that came. I knew that this was enough treatment for me with this body. I said I wasn't super_human_. Stretching, I thought of Mikado. I must admit, that kid is pretty interesting. I can see how people can underestimate him though. He's definitely been worth it…

…

The chat room is currently empty.

Setton has entered the chat room.

**Setton:** Hello? Anybody here today?

Tanaka Taro has entered the chat room.

**Tanaka Taro: **Good evening Setton-san. I think Kanra isn't going to log on today.

**Setton: **Oh really? What makes you say that Taro-san?

**Tanaka Taro: **… Let's just say we had a coincidental IRL meeting they got into some trouble.

**Setton:** … Okay then.

So how is life for you here in Ikebukero?

**Tanaka Taro:** It's been really exciting, just what I was looking for! I still really want to see the black rider, but I may have found something even more exciting than him…

**Setton: **… There's nothing special about the black rider, but anyways, what's more exciting than him? Is it the Slayer?

**Tanaka Taro:** Well, kinda. The thing that's really got my attention is this new group called the 'Truth.' They're bold enough to hack into a private school's entrance ceremony and announce an IRL meeting in front of everyone, including the teachers.

**Setton: **Really?! I haven't seen that on the news yet. When did that happen?

**Tanaka Taro:** Just today actually. I was there when it happened. They told us to go straight home after school.

**Setton: **Sorry Taro-san, but I have to log off early today. Stay safe.

**Tanaka Taro: **Thanks, Good night Setton-san.

Setton has left the chat room

…

(Celty's Point of View (or POV)

My phone vibrated next to my computer. I quickly read the message and snapped my phone shut.

Putting on my favorite helmet and sliding my phone into my suit, I left for my courier job. My boss called me in to his office for what I assumed was for a job or a meeting. Before I left the apartment I heard my name being called from the living room.

"Celty? Leaving so late again? Is it another job from Izaya?"

I retrieved my PDA from my suit and I quickly typed out a message. I held out the screen to show my roommate, Shinra, my response. The light of the device reflected off of his glasses as his eyes quickly scanned the message.

"Okay Celty, but you can't leave without giving me a goodbye kis-"

Before I let him finish I wrapped my shadows around his body, constricting him from making any contact with me.

[See you later] I typed, and then departed for Shinjuku.

* * *

I sped down the streets of Ikebukero, swiftly dodging any traffic that was getting in my way. I was very curious about the 'Slayer' and 'Truth' issues. My phone vibrated again in my suit and I checked it to see who it was that called me.

It was from Shizuo, and all it said was 'Do you have a minute?'

I responded telling him that I was on a job, but I could spare a minute. I knew Izaya got upset when I was late, but I really didn't care enough about him to stop myself from seeing what was bothering my friend so much. I knew he wouldn't call me unless he had something important.

I spotted his blond hair and bartender suit on the side of the road and I quickly came to a full stop. Upon closer inspection I noticed that he was covered in blood. Frantically, I typed on my PDA.

[What's wrong? How badly are you hurt and what happened?!]

The Shizuo smiled and said, "It's nothing big. I could fix myself up in no time with a roll of duct tape." His smile disappeared and was replaced with a look or irritation and disgust. "Izaya was in Ikebukero again. This time went out of his way to piss me off. He got away though…"

I knew about Shizuo's hatred for Izaya; they once destroyed the interior of our apartment in one of their fights.

[What did he do to you?]

The blonde let out a growl as he remembered event that took place a few hours ago. "… train…"

[Train?]

I watched as Shizuo lit up a cigarette and inhaled the smoke into his lungs. After exhaling, he continued, "He hit me with a train. End of story."

I didn't want to press him any further for information, so I just put my hand on his shoulder and offered to give him a ride to Shinra so he could get professionally patched up. Despite being a beast, Shizuo was still human.

Shizuo waved his hand, declining the offer. "Didn't you say you had a job to do? I can't make you late for whatever it is you have to do. I'll be fine. Thanks headless rider." I nodded and turned to mount my motor bike, but stopped when Shizuo spoke again. "Oh! Before you go I called you over here for a reason." He extended his hand out to me, offering me the contents in his palm. It was a piece of folded paper that I opened and began to read. It appeared receipt of some kind. Nothing looked unusual to me until I read what it was a receipt for.

'Test subject 340829: Unique live bio mass. I immediately thought of my head and looked up to Shizuo. "Some punks grabbed a girl a few days ago and it pissed me off. After I got rid of that eyesore I saw a piece of paper from their vehicle fall out. I read it out of curiosity and I thought that it sounded like it could be you head. I don't have enough patience for any detective work, but maybe you can make use of it."

My hands trembled as I held the paper. Could this really be my head? 20 long, agonizing years of searching wasn't a waste of my life?

I deeply bowed and hopped on my motor bike. Shizuo waved and was soon out of site as I sped down the highway.

Hope and excitement surged through my body- or at least what I assumed to be those human emotions. Carefully storing the document in the shadow of my suit, I accelerated to show what I was feeling. I didn't even care when police motorcycles and cars began to chase me. I knew my head was in this city and now I had a clue to its whereabouts.

Finally coming to my senses, I jumped the guard rail and quickly turned into back alleyways and soon lost my pursuers. Izaya wasn't too far from here now.

* * *

**Next chapter Celty and Izaya will meet to have their discussion and there will be more of Izaya's antics. I won't update for a few days, but I will put something up later some time next week. (I'm sure you all can sympathize with homework overload and the need of a break :s)**

**This chapter was longer than most of the other ones, so let me know what you think of the chapter length. **

**I hope you enjoyed it and have a wonderful weekend! **

**-Momomochi**

* * *

**PS: ****I LUV CHU TOO! (ɔˆ ³(ˆ౪ˆc) xD**


	8. 8: Planning for the Unknown

**Aaaand we're back! I hope you all had a wonderful week and celebrated Earth day! Sorry it's been a while - I had this chapter done days ago, but my laptop is having some issues with this site and I had to upload this from another computer :S**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The young man sat in his office chair leaning back and his feet rested on top of his desk. The black rider was running late- 45 minutes and 37 seconds to be exact from the estimated time of arrival he calculated out. Feeling irritated, the informant reached for one of his cell phones to contact the rider. Before he could finish his action, a knocking sound came from his office's front door. A black figure soon entered the room upon hearing "Come in" from the other side of the door.

"Black rider-san! I'm so glad you finally made it. Did you have any unexpected events happen to you on your way here to delay your arrival?" The informant's eyes flashed slightly at the other figure now standing in front of the desk where the other sat.

[Yes, something unexpected did occur on my way over here. What did you call me over for?] the figure typed on its PDA, answering the other curtly without sharing any critical information with the other.

"Don't make a habit of making me wait; I have some urgent business to discuss with you." The black-haired male began, sitting up in his chair and sliding his feet off his desk. "What do you know about the Slayer and the 'Truth' of Ikebukero?"

The black rider paused for a few seconds before responding to the others inquiry. [Not much. I know the Slayer is a serial killer that mutilates the bodies of presumed innocent people and the Truth is a new group of people who are organized by their leader. I'm not sure what kind of group they are though. Why in particular are you interested in them Izaya?]

The said person sighed, slightly disappointed at the lack of information offered from the other, but he expected this from the start. "Well, I did some research on them myself. I couldn't find out much about them unexpectedly though. Let's just say that the Truth in particular is getting in the way of me and I need them out of the way, or at least their leader out of the picture."

Izaya scooted a brief case from under his desk with his feet and placed it on the table between the two of them. "Your next job is to find the Truth and/or the Slayer and capture or eliminate them. I'll make sure to give you a bonus in return for a job well done." Smirking, he opened the brief case to reveal the contents of thousands of paper currency notes tightly bundled and stacked on top of one another. The refection of the money showed on the black figure's yellow helmet as it paused to examine the amount presented before them.

[What's the plan? I don't know where to find either of them, and at this rate it would be impossible to catch them.] Izaya chuckled under his breath before he responded. "March first. The Truth called a meeting at Ikebukero's West Exit and everyone's invited, meaning the police will very likely attend as well. Plan on attending; I think that's the best chance we have on stopping them. I want you to capture the leader if you can and bring them to me. I'll contact you if I gain any more information."

Celty gave a short bow, showing the other that she understood the task given to her. Turning to leave, she hesitated at a familiar feeling she always had when she came to the informant's office. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she shrugged it off and exited the apartment.

Izaya watched as the headless rider exited his apartment. Celty was always so curt with him, but he knew she was a valuable pawn of his and he was going to use her to gain control back over Ikebukero. He was angered by his position in this situation because he was almost powerless to control anything that was going on and he had to put aside his own plans to deal with it. He knew the Truth was plotting something out of his control that will very likely interfere with his plans. Izaya was in deep thought; he had tried to find this girl's identity that Mikado had met in the train station on his first day. Something about her description just sounded to striking to just be a coincidental meeting.

'If she's not in any source of information I searched, that means that she is either an illegal alien or has been living out of public eyes for many years… Maybe I should ask Mikado more about this girl… ask Mikado…' Izaya's train of thought was interrupted when he recalled that he had left Mikado to die after that brute chucked him into that semi-truck. Feeling a little guilty, he checked the hospital database to see if any new bodies were brought to the morgue or if he in intensive care. After all, this human was very amusing and interesting, so it would be a shame to lose his favorite 'plaything.'

Scanning the patient list for the third time, the informant came to the conclusion that Mikado was never taken to a hospital or examined in the coroner's office. He then logged onto chat to see his Mikado's chat history from a few hours ago. Curious about how this human was even speaking after facing the full wrath of that monster; he called the number that he collected from hacking into a certain someone's computer a few weeks earlier.

* * *

(Mikado's apartment)

Exhausted from the hectic events that happened earlier that day, the young teen lain down on top of his futon. Thinking of the girl, he wanted to know more about her and why she saved him. He still thought that she was probably the slayer, although she looked normal to him. How else would she have been able to save him like that and still be healthy enough to run from the scene?

Gripping his cellphone in his right hand, he was determined to find out who or what this girl was. The teen's phone suddenly rang, alarming him. At first he thought that he accidentally called someone by pressing a button on his phone, but upon further inspection he noticed that it was an incoming call from a different unknown number. Hesitantly, he opened his phone and answered.

"H-hello?" He slightly stuttered.

"Hey! You're alive after all! And here I thought you would be dead after that incident" the voice on the other side of the line was saccharine, but familiar.

"Orihara-san? Is that you?!" the confused teen answered, looking at his digital clock opposite him reading half past one in the morning.

"Yup! Now that I've answered a question for you, you have to answer a question from me! How did you survive from today's incident?"

Feeling annoyed at the unfair interrogation he was receiving from the informant, he sighed before answering. "No thanks to you, that girl from before took the brunt of the impact, saving me and letting me escape with nothing more than some bruises."

Surprised, Izaya paused to collect his thoughts briefly. "Is that so? Perhaps you have a secret admirer~"

Mikado's face showed slight irritation, but he sighed yet again and continued. "Now I get to ask you a question. What do you know about the Slayer and this girl? Are they related?"

Izaya laughed at the questions, but soon responded, "My information doesn't come free- after all I'm an informant you know. As much as I know about the slayer though, I don't think that she could be this 'monster' that's going around slaying people, but anything's possible. Isn't that right Mikado?

"… I suppose you are correct about that, but that also means you don't know much about them either, huh?"

"Hahaha! You sure are amusing, Mikado! I will tell you something interesting as a parting gift, and for today's mishap. Your friend Kida had a girlfriend who- let's say- made contact with the Slayer. Why don't you try asking him about it? It might help you find out more about the Slayer."

Mikado paused, shocked from the mention of his best friend. "What do you mean? What does Kida-kun have to do with all thi-"

Before he could finish he was cut off by the informant. "Anyways, it was very nice talking to you. See you later! Bye bye~ *click*"

The young teen was getting used to the informant's antics, but was left confused once more. He hated his ignorance, he needed to know more. Thinking about Kida, he remembered how poorly he treated his best friend. He was probably especially worried about him because he knew the slayer and they affected him somehow. Although he didn't want anyone to interfere with his business, he needed to keep important contacts close, so he decided to make up with Kida.

'Self-perseverance trumps all'

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter is going to come in a little while because of Finals. Thanks again Ageha Sakura for your reviews! They really help keep me writing :3**

**Until next time, Bye bye!**

**-Momomochi~**


	9. 9: More than Meets the Eye

**Hey guys! Sorry if last chapter was a little boring; I promise it will get better! I'll do my best do upload at least once a week, but I cannot access FanFiction to publish my work from my laptop anymore :C **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

The young high school student was groggily walking to school. He tried to rub the exhaustion from his eyes, but that still didn't make up for the lack of sleep the night before. When he reached the school gates, he felt like something was missing. Pausing briefly, he recalled that it was the presence of his best friend. Masaomi usually would have shown up by now and tackle him from behind or even above. Mikado sighed; he knew he shouldn't expect his best friend to act normally towards him after his rude behavior. Since they were in different classes, he made a mental note to find Kida during lunch and apologize for his actions. After all, Kida was his best friend and it was him that allowed him to come to Ikebukero by his invitation.

A boy with the same uniform as the other teen and bleached hair was slightly dragging his feet as he made his way towards the school gates. He looked up to see his friend absentmindedly looking at the sky in the front of the school. A few people were staring at him, but they walked around him and hurried to class. He felt like calling over to his friend and say something like, "Yo Mikado! Quit spacing out and let's get to class! You can think about ecchi stuff when you're in your room later tonight!" but the remembered words of his best friend stopped him from calling out. Instead, he watched as Mikado came back into reality and headed into the main building. The blonde student followed the teen and silently muttered to himself. The truth is, even he wasn't sure what their relationship was anymore.

As soon as the lunch bell rang, Mikado hurried out of the classroom to go and find his friend. Walking as fast as he could, the teen was bumping into many other students and he earned the occasional, "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Rounding a corner, Mikado didn't slow his pace as he collided full force into another person. Landing on something warm and soft, he opened his eyes to see that he was lying on top of the person he was looking for.

"Masaomi-kun! I was looking for you. We need to talk about yesterday-"

"Mikado? Well… okay. But before we do all that there is something that you must do."

"Huh? What is it Kida-kun?"

"Can you please get off of me? This is totally cramping my style."

Mikado looked down to see that he was straddling over his blonde friend with one leg between the other's legs and hands next to either side his face, which had an expression of slight irritation and he was blushing a little. People walking by showed shocked expressions and began to whisper among each other. The sound of someone taking a picture caused Mikado to change his position to be sitting far from the other.

"I'm so sorry! Please excuse me- it's not what you think!"

"Mikado, I think we need to go find you a girl friend." The blonde teen sat up, rubbing the back of his head from the pain of hitting the floor. "In any case, let's go before we get people asking for my autograph~"

Mikado sighed at his friend's egotism, but was thankful when the crowd started clearing from their lack of interest of the blonde's autograph. Walking towards the roof of the school, the two wished they were chatting about normal things and having a good laugh. The taller of the two wanted the break the awkward silence that was constricting them, but he was unsure if he should to make it seem like everything was back to normal.

When they reached the roof, they experienced a moment of silence until Mikado was bowing before Masaomi. "I am very sorry Masaomi-san. I didn't mean to be rude to you yesterday. You were just looking after my well-being and being a good friend, but I wasn't being considerate of you. Please accept my ap-" Before the black-haired teen could finish, a jab to the ribs stopped him. "No need to be so formal! We're best friends after all! I guess I was being a little over protective, so I'm sorry too…"

Straightening up, Mikado was confused by the apology he was receiving. "But Masaomi, you have nothing to apologize for. I know you have been involved with the slayer, so it's only natural that you would be worried about me."

Masaomi paused and his face was slightly paler than before. "You- do you know about it then? How it did that to us- and her… How did you know?"

Mikado paused and thought to himself 'so what Izaya told me was true…' He then opened his mouth to respond only to be interrupted by the school bell. "Masaomi- I"

"We'll continue this after school, but for now go to class. We can talk more then."

The blond headed down the stairs, looking sick and depressed. Mikado was about to catch up to him, but stopped because he had a strange feeling that someone was watching him. Whirling around, he looked at his surroundings. He didn't see another person anywhere. They were surrounded by the rooftops of the other tall buildings, and Kida was the only other person on the roof with him. Shrugging off his instincts, he followed after the other to go back to class.

* * *

"Ahaha, that kid has good instincts." A tall man holding a pair of binoculars laughed, watching the two friends walk back towards their class. "Looks like the two made up." The young man spoke to himself while he was constantly surveying the area. "No signs of her either. I thought she would be following him…" A gust of wind swept the stalker's black hair into his eyes briefly and his long fur coat fluttered around him. Squinting his eyes, he saw what appeared to be a flash of gold move past him. Quickly equipping his switchblade, he prepared himself for any possible dangers. Analyzing the area, he determined that no one else was in sight.

After waiting a minute to ensure himself that nobody else was with him, he reached into his pocket to put his blade away. Feeling a foreign object in his pocket, he was surprised and removed it too see that it was a piece of paper with some writing on it. In cursive English, it stated, "_The truth should never be revealed to those unworthy."_

Assuming that this paper was from the girl that represented the Truth group, Izaya laughed manically in irritation. He had been searching for this girl with no avail, and she had the audacity to call him unworthy. Izaya thought to himself that he utterly underestimated this girl both intellectually and physically. How did she manage to slip past him like that without being seen and get this note into his pocket? Crushing the note in his hand, hatred for this human flashed across his reddish eyes.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait again, I've been really busy and I'm having some technical difficulties. **

**Also thanks again for your opinion Ageha Sakura!**

**See you guys next time~ ( ^∇^）****v**


	10. 10: Framed

**Hey guys, since I have a lot of stuff happening I probably won't update very often. Thanks for sticking around, and I promise to update whenever I can **

**Thanks for reading and please enjoy~**

* * *

During class the blue-eyed student held his pencil idly in one hand while the other was resting his chin. He was staring outside deep in thought. He had a feeling that Masaomi was more involved in the shadows of the city than he led on, so in a way his involvement with the Slayer didn't shock him. He was curious though how he was involved and what happened to make him look so fearful. He guessed it attacked someone important to him, but he didn't want to think too hard about it because he was going to be informed in a few minutes anyways. What he was more concerned about was finding more information about the Slayer for his personal advantage.

After class, Mikado gathered his papers and headed out to find his friend. He walked to the school gates and waited for Masaomi, but he was surprised to see news reporters outside of the school seemingly looking for someone. When he saw a female reporter show one of his classmates a piece of paper, he was even more surprised when they looked up and pointed to himself and started to hurry towards him.

Not knowing what to do, Mikado stood frozen in place. He looked around him to see if they might have been heading towards someone else, but he was the only person that was in their direction. He didn't know if he should draw attention to himself because of the known fact that dangerous figures were after him and that he was the head of the Dollars or if avoiding the news would make him look suspicious.

Before the teen could decide he felt strong arms wrap around him and he sensed that he was being moved at a fast speed. He couldn't see who was grabbing him, but this person smelled oddly familiar.

The individual that was carrying Mikado grabbed the teen and quickly dashed off before the reporters could comprehend what happened. When the two were finally in a place that was out of sight, the taller individual released the teen. The blue-eyed teen looked up to see Izaya standing in front of him with his trademark smirk on his face. Mikado sighed and attempted to get away from the informant before any more contact could be made with him. He recalled the last time he was grabbed by the informant and it ended up with him having a near-death experience. He turned to leave only to find that he was about 100 feet above ground level and there was no way down from where he was.

"Hahaha! I had a feeling you would do that! That's why I brought you up here. There's no way to escape unless you want to go the fast way down." Izaya spoke to the teen- illustrating his point by dropping a bag from the side of the building. It took a few seconds for the teen to realize that the bag was his school bag that contained his cell phone and all his other personal items that he brought to school. Mikado ran up to the side of the building and make a futile attempt to retrieve his bag, only to see his belongings smashing into the ground in an alleyway.

Accidently losing his balance, the teen stumbled forward off the structure. Mikado could feel his stomach tighten and eyes squeeze shut as panic struck him and he started to follow the fate of his belongings. Feeling something grab him, the young teen yelled and his voice cracked. The informant stared at the distressed teen as he firmly held the other's wrist to prevent him from falling. When Mikado realized that he was no longer falling, he opened his eyes to see that he was looking over the city and was being supported by the other grabbing his wrist.

After a few seconds, the taller male spoke. "Do you want to stay like this forever or do you want me to pull you up?"

The other's voice pulled the teen out of his state of shock and he tried to respond to the question.

"Y-y-yes p-please!"

"Ahh, but why should I Mikado? It would be easier if I just let go right now~" The informant briefly loosened his grip causing the panicked teen to slide down further.

"P-please Izaya-san!"

"What's in it for me?"

"ANYTHING!"

"Anything huh~? You promise?"

Yes! Please pull me up now!

"Okie dokie!"

Izaya pulled up the teen from the building with an extremely satisfied look on his face. Mikado kneeled on the ground trying to catch his breath. After a few minutes, the informant spoke up.

"Mikado-kun, we have some business to discuss. I'll decide what I'll have you do for me later~"

Mikado felt a chill run up his spine upon hearing the last words of the informant. Taking a deep breath, the teen collected his thoughts and prepared his mind for what Izaya had to say.

"First of all, you have to lay low now. You're being bugged, so if you want to stay alive stay well hidden."

Mikado looked surprised upon hearing this news. "Bugged?" You mean… someone is spying on me?"

"Yup. They're tracking your movements from the signal from your cellphone and I'm pretty sure they have some hidden cameras in your rundown apartment. I wouldn't recommend going to school for a while now."

"Wait… who are 'they' and why would they follow me like this? And I can't just stop going to school…"

The informant sighed at the teen's ignorance. "Someone thinks that you are connected to the Slayer of Ikebukero. The other day when you were hurled into truck by Shizuo, witnesses were suspicious of how you survived without sustaining any injuries. Rumor has it that you're involved with Slayer now and someone is planting false evidence to frame you."

Izaya passed Mikado his iPhone and the teen gave the taller male a quizzical look. When Mikado looked down at the screen he was shocked to see his face on the front page of the news website. Underneath his picture was the headline: "RAIRA ACADEMY STUDENT: CHARGED WITH ASSISTING THE MURDER OF 27 INNOCENT PEOPLE" Scrolling down the page, the teen read further: "A warrant for the arrest of Mikado Ryugamine, 15 Male, has been issued. If you see this person contact emergency services immediately. Evidence shows that the young teen was the head of the notorious color gang known as the Dollars. It is believed that the Slayer works from the instruction of this gang leader. The current whereabouts of the teen are still unknown. More information about this case will be updated later tonight.

Mikado continued to stare blankly at the screen not believing what he just read. '_This can't be happening to me- I had nothing to do with this! My identity of the leader of the Dollars is exposed. I can't go back to school, my apartment, or even home! What do I do? What do I do? What do I DO?' _The teen's blue eyes widened and his pupils narrowed in panic. His face paled and the teen remained frozen and unable to move or speak.

"So Mikado-kun; that leaves you with two options" Izaya began, breaking the silence and grabbing the teen's attention. You can cooperate with the police and try to convey your innocence, or you can hide in the shadows. You can either come and work for me in Shinjuku, or you can go with 'them'." The red-eyed male pointed behind the newly convicted felon indicating the helicopter that was a few miles away from them heading in their direction.

"And also, you will definitely be killed if you go with them. On the other hand, I can't guarantee that you won't be killed if you come with me either~"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't worry, I didn't forget about poor Kida-kun. You'll hear from him next chapter ;)**

**Until next time, bye bye! :3**

**-Momomochi**


End file.
